The Fallen
by RemyKeehlJeevas
Summary: Sometimes consequences are a great deal of sacrifice. And because of the sin you committed, What if angels fell from the sky? I didn't expect to be cast out of the Holy Kingdom and the crime I committed is not important. All you need to know is how I attempted to return and gain my halo back but a certain demon waltzed in and, well, complicated things. Sebastian x O.C
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Please note that this story follows the anime and not the manga, for the two are like totally different. This story will be following the anime. Other than that please enjoy the story. I don't really do disclaimers because I really don't own any of the anime's on here. If I did, you'd know. ^_^ Please read and review and I will update as much as I can. _**

Prelude

_When you do something wrong, there are always consequences._

_But sometimes those consequences are a great deal of sacrifice._

_And because of the sin you committed,_

_What if angels fell from the sky? _

And so on that day, the sky opened up, and from it came forth a body, clad in nothing. Its hands reached out to the heavens as a plea, but nothing came. It fell to the ground with a force so great, it shook the Phantomhive house.

Ciel looked up from the report he was reading from his Majesty, "What was that?" He turned to the window, to see a large heap of smoke piling up, not too far from the house in the forest. He turned to his faithful butler, "Sebastian."

Sebastian gave a curt nod, "As you wish, bocchan."

_Like so, I am someone who has done something wrong, and I will pay for it. _

_But I didn't truly expect to be cast out of the Holy Kingdom. The crime I committed, however, is of no importance to you. All you'll have to know is how I attempted to return and gain my halo back. Ashira, the god that rules the Holy Kingdom, told me that I may return if the life I was given on earth proved worthy to step back into the Holy Kingdom and showed my repentance. However, should I not fulfill my duties correctly I will convert to an official fallen angel, and will not be able to return to the Holy Kingdom. However as of now, I'm just a first stage fallen angel. I still have purity upon me which is a bonus. All I have to do is whatever I can, until my death, to please Ashira. Now, if only someone would come find me…_

An unconscious naked body lied in the middle of the forest. The body, whom Sebastian recognized as a girl, was actually about one fathom deep in the ground in the center of a very wide crater. The girl lied in a near fetal position. She had light tan skin and straight long dark brown hair that reached to her waist, lying across parts of her body.

"Well, what have we here?" Sebastian said to himself. Sebastian leaned over and lifted the girl in his arms. A small whimper left her lips as her head lolled over on his chest, but that was all before she was unconscious again. Sebastian raised his eyebrows before resuming a rather unpleasant expression.

This girl was an angel.

He carried her body back to the mansion. Ciel greeted him at the door, "What is it?"

"She was in the forest, lying in a rather large crater." Sebastian replied.

Ciel looked at the body in Sebastian's arms, "Then this must have been the cause of all that smoke. But, where did she come from?"

Sebastian gave a forced breath, but decided to stay silent. He and his master would discuss it later, "May I take her to one of the rooms?"

Ciel looked at him, "It wouldn't be right to leave her naked in the forest." Ciel then walked away maintaining that poised expression he so commonly wore, "Give her a guest room." And with that he walked backed to his office.

Sebastian smirked before walking up the stairs and going into the one the many guest rooms in the mansion. He lied the girl down on the soft white king bed in the room. He walked over to a closet, which he was sure had some clothing in it, and pulled out a sheer white tunic. It would have to do until she had some real clothes.

He walked back over to her unconscious form. His eyes skimmed over her rather attractive body. Perfectly shaped and curves in all the right places. Her skin would have been flawless, had it not been for the tattoo surrounding her belly button. Black wings came from the sides of her naval and surrounding the naval completely was a small tribal sun, however there were inscriptions in the circle; a language that only angels and demons would know.

This was a mark, and not just any mark, it was the mark of a certain kind.

"Tch!" Sebastian wore a rather grim expression as he put the tunic on her body. She wasn't any ordinary angel either.

_She was a fallen angel. _

**_A/N: Well, I hope you liked the prelude to this amazing new story I'm about to write and actually stick to. The plot goes with the anime. Any daynow, I will post the other story that is different from this one where Sebastian has a new master, who is a girl and ...wait I shouldn't be telling you the unfinished! *GASP* But you'll have to wait and see. In the mean time, enjoy my new story, The Fallen. _**

**_I guess you can say, I am just one hell of a writer. ^_^_**

**_-IGABPHA- _**

**_REVIEW PLEASE xD_**

**_Thanks. _**

**_Sebastian kisses to all of you! _**

**_Oh and BTW: The girl I am describing in the story, her looks, is the new profile picture I have. So if you're curious and are all like, ugh, I don't want to imagine what she actually looks like, go look at that. ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello again. Sorry about the long wait. My mind was not here. Anyway, this chapter is written to show how the girl, whose name you will learn later is Moira, met Sebastian and got into working under Ciel Phantomhive. Next chapter you will find how she got her job working next to Sebastian. And from then on the story will progress with the present which will carry on through the anime. I'm also really excited and interested in writing this other one which will be posted by the end of the night. Please go read it! Anywhoo, I actually hate this chapter becuase its the part where you're getting to know like what happened, the actual story hasn't started yet. Oh and the next chapter will be antoher while (No surprise there) because this one is harder to write. In the meantime you can check out my other one. Raindrops on Roses.**_

_**I'm just trying to get stories on here. I've been writing, I just haven't posted. But enough of my talking/ writing, on with the story. Oh by the way, the picture I wanted to show for the character was too big to fit so I changed the character's looks a little. So she looks like the profile picture but with the same description from the first chapter. Coolnees. Okay, I think I've done enough- RemyKeehlJeevas. **_

Chapter2

_I woke up in a large bed, covered in white sheets. I was wearing something. A sheer white colored tunic that grazed my knees. I looked around to see that I was in dark room. It was very big and spacious, though. There were intricate patterns on the borders of the walls, and elaborate furniture and curtains. From what I could see, who ever lived here was quite wealthy._

_I moved to get out of bed and I felt something burn. I slowly brought my legs over the edge of the bed and placed my bare feet on the cold wooden floor. I hissed as I wasn't quite used to this surface and the burning increased. _

_I saw a floor length mirror in the corner of the room. I walked carefully and slowly towards it and raised my tunic. My mark. There it was glowing a goldish orange color. Voices were whispering from it, but in another language. Those were the voices from the sacred temple of the Holy Kingdom. Ashira must have been serious about removing me from the Kingdom. Which means, right now, I'm in the human world. But where exactly am I?_

_I looked over to the windows. There were three, quite grand, too. I walked over to them and opened the curtains. Brightness came in through them, illuminating the room with light and warmth. This must be what it's like to be in sunlight. It's quite wonderful. _

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" The girl was startled by a male voice from behind her. Her eyes widened at how undeniably attractive he was, but she was undeniably shy for she had never been alone with a man other than Ashira.

Sebastian stood there, dressed in his usual, a crisp white bloused tucked into black pants, black socks, black shoes, and a black tailcoat blazer, complete with a black tie and a silver pocket watch. Looking like a true butler. The girl noticed his well-sculpted features and his intriguing red eyes. She blushed as she realized she had been staring and quickly looked down at her feet and fumbled with her fingers.

Sebastian chuckled, "How are you feeling?"

The girl looked up at him but did not reply. His gaze was something intimidating. And not only that, the girl could feel that there was something off about him. She could feel an attraction to him but at the same time a warning to stay away from him, and she couldn't place her finger on what it was about him, yet.

"Not going to talk are you?"

No reply.

"Are you going to at least tell me your name?"

Nothing.

Sebastian sighed and bowed, "Very well. I have made breakfast for you." He walked out to bring in the cart with a tray on it. He set the tray on a table in the room near one of the windows. Then he placed a cup of tea on it, "For you I have prepared a poached egg, two pieces of toast and sausage for breakfast. The tea for this morning is chamomile, honey and vanilla. It's 'a soothing herbal tea expertly blended with pure chamomile and naturally sweet flavors of honey and vanilla to deliver a smooth tea with a creamy aroma and velvety taste.'" ("Camomile, Honey & Vanilla," )

Sebastian gestured for the girl to sit at the table, but she did not move. She stood there innocent and bemused.

"Is something wrong?"

"What…what are you?" Her voice came out small.

Sebastian smiled, "I am just one hell of a butler."

The girl didn't reply to him. She just stared with suspicion. Sebastian smirked. She must have noticed that he wasn't human.

"A butler? A servant man? But you don't seem like just a servant man?"

Yet she still decided to ask.

Sebastian smiled, "No. Not to you, I don't. "

_This man. His eyes. Those eyes are not human. _

"Demon…" The girl spoke, a little louder than earlier, "You're a demon."

"Correct!"

The girl's eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed, "Stay away from me!" She backed away towards the bed stumbling a little.

Sebastian smirked once again, 'This girl…she's…heh.' He thought to himself.

"There's no need for you to be afraid. I will not harm you. I have no reason to do so. Why, an angel should know a demon when she sees one."

The girl watched him carefully, squinting her eyes at him with intentions of intimidation that were fruitless. Sebastian inwardly chuckled. The girl looked more like a frighten baby animal.

_Of course, he's a demon. But why would I wake up here? Where a demon lives? And as a butler. _

"Where did you find me?"

"You fell out of the sky yesterday afternoon. You landed not too far from this manor. But your fall made quite a disturbance. I found you lying naked in a large crater. I brought you back to my master, he asked me to give you a guest room. Speaking of which, I will have to tend to him soon. Anything else?"

_I looked down at the clothes I was wearing and fiddled with them._

"Did you dress me?"

Sebastian smirked, "Yes. I did. Very nice mark you have there. One of the Fallen, aren't you?"

The girl bit her lip in small anger before answering, "I'm only first stage fallen. I've not done much to have me on a fully fallen angel scale. There is still purity upon me. I am not a, how you would say, a 'holy' angel but I am not yet a fallen one. "

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Really? I wonder what you did that got you casted out."

"That is of no importance to you!" _Who did this man think he was? We just met. Demons were really as despicable as they told us. _

"Heh. Well, regarding your clothes, I have sent out for a wardrobe for you and there should be someone coming to give it to you, soon. In the meantime, please enjoy your breakfast. My master will most likely send for you later, so please dress after you have eaten." Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. "I must be tending to my master now, so if you will excuse me, my lady." Sebastian removed the extra tray and tucked it under his arm. He bowed to take his leave but paused at the door.

"Ah, forgive me. I have not properly introduced myself. I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive house." He gave a polite bow before resuming his exit and stopping again as a small voice was heard from behind him.

Sebastian turned to the girl, "I'm sorry."

She had returned her innocent, ignorant, confused, and shy demeanor. The girl spoke up in her small shy voice, "Moira. That is my name. You had asked earlier."

"Moira? Nice to meet your acquaintance."

"Thank you," Moira replied blushing a little.

Sebastian smiled at her, "My pleasure. Well, if you will excuse me, my lady Moira." He bowed and then left.

What had she gotten herself into? Not only had she been cast out of the Kingdom, she had to earn her halo back. To make it worst, she had landed near the presence of a demon, who was a butler, no less.

~Meanwhile~

Ciel Phantomhive was sitting at his desk drinking tea and reading reports from his Majesty, when Sebastian came in.

"Bocchan."

"Sebastian, how is that girl?" Ciel set his teacup down and turned to Sebastian, keeping his poised composition.

"She's well. I have just given her breakfast."

"Did you ask her about where she came from?"

"No. There was no need. Only two things fall from the sky." Sebastian smirked,

"Rain and Angels."

Ciel's eyes widened and he gasped, "An Angel…!?"

"Yes, but she is different. A fallen one, I believe."

"Of course. Won't she just cause trouble here then?" Ciel stood from his seat.

"I do not know that, but she's been sent here for a reason. I can find out."

Ciel closed his eyes as if he was annoyed. He paced the floor for a few moments contemplating what to do with the girl.

"What's her name?"

"Moira."

"Moira…"Ciel repeated, "I will go to see her later. In the meantime, we must go out. The Queen expects something to be done about these drug dealers. "

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord."

Moira sat on the bed thinking about what she would do. 'Could I join an abbey?' She thought to herself. Thinking it would be the best way to make sure that she gained her Halo back. But she also knew that if she went there, she would limited on the things she could do. While she was here in the human world, she felt she should enjoy it. And that butler, he wasn't so bad, but she would be careful around him.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Moira looked up from her spot on the bed towards the door.

"May I come in?" A female voice came from the other side.

"Yes," Moira answered.

A woman with red hair and glasses, dressed in a maid outfit, came in the room carrying a bag of clothes.

"Er…these are your clothes…" Meyrin stumbled in a bit, as she couldn't see over the bag of clothes.

"Look out!" Moira cried, but Moira was too late. Meyrin, being the klutz she was, stumbled and fell right next to the bed, the clothes landing on top of her.

"Oh dear…" Mayrin stated.

Moira gasped, "Let me help you." Moira walked over to Mayrin and removed the pile of clothes from atop her, and lent Mayrin a hand.

"Here," Moira offered and pulled Mayrin to her feet.

"Thank you." Mayrin replied, dusting herself off and adjusting her glasses. She looked up to see her helper and gasped.

"AH!" Mayrin covered her face.

Moira tilted her head confused, "Is something wrong?"

"N-n-no. It's just…! You're such a beautiful lady!" Mayrin replied.

Moira's eyes widened a bit in shock before giving Mayrin a tiny smile, "Well thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

Mayrin blushed so much her face was turning purple, "Th-th-thank y-you."

Moira giggled, "And who might you be?"

Mayrin removed her hands from her face and immediately put them behind her back, "That's right. I am Mayrin. Maid of the Phantomhive house. Nice to meet you." Mayrin bowed.

Moira smiled, "It's nice to meet you Mayrin. I'm Moira."

"How-How do you do."

Moira giggled, "You're much nicer than that man who was here earlier."

"Oh! You mean Sebastian?"

"Yes…he's unbelievable."

Mayrin chuckled and scratched the back of her head, "Sebastian's not all bad. He's actually really amazing. You'd be surprised Lady Moira. Sebastian is…" Mayrin blushed before straightening herself up again, "That's…! Um… yes," Mayrin turned to the clothes that were on the ground, "These are your clothes. " Mayrin picked them up and set them on the bed, "And don't worry about Sebastian. He's really kind once you get to know him." Mayrin blushed.

Moira raised an eyebrow, "Riiight. Well, thank you, Mayrin."

Mayrin bowed, "Of course, Lady Moira." And with that Mayrin left.

Mayrin walked down the hall, thinking she would tell Finny and Bard about the new guest, when Sebastian appeared.

"Mayrin."Came Sebastian cool voice. Mayrin spluttered a bit before saluting to Sebastian, "Yes, sir."  
"The young master and I have some businesses we must tend to. Please watch the house while we're gone, of course. And to our guest, make sure she stays in the room. I'm counting on you three."

Mayrin saluted him, "Yes, Sebestian-san!"

Sebastian smiled before heading towards the front door.

"Ah, Mayrin!" Finny called, peeping around the corner, "We were looking for you."

Mayrin turned to Finny, "Finny. Where's Bard?"

BOOM!

Mayrin looked towards the kitchen, "What was that?"

"Right here!" Bard said coming from out of the kitchen covered in smoke.

"Bard, what were you-" Mayrin started.

"I was trying to make a pie. Sebastian had made a pie and I just wanted to make one that would be better than his but the pie wouldn't bake fast enough so I could show it to Sebastian, so I got some fireworks but that blew up before I could use them. "

"Fireworks?" Mayrin ask.

"Haha, Bard. But even if you're pie did succeed, Sebastian's would still be better than yours." Finny chuckled.

Bard sighed and pouted a little, "I know…"

"But how are you going to explain this to Sebastian when he comes back? He'll get you for wrecking the kitchen again." Meyrin asked Bard.

"Excuse me?" A small voice came from behind the three.

They jumped.

"Who's there?" Meyrin asked.

"It's me, Meyrin. " Moira came into view.

Meyrin gave a sigh of relief, "Oh it's just you Lady Moira. Is something wrong?"

Moira shook her head, "I heard a loud noise. I came to see what happened. That man is covered in smoke. What's gone on here?"

"Woah, you're so pretty," Finny jumped up to Moira, smiling. Moira eyes widened at the action before Moira settled with a small smile, "Thank you. And who might you be?"

Finny beamed, "I'm Finny."

Moira smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you Finny."

Bard waved at her, "I'm Bard."

"I'm Moira. Nice to meet you Bard." Moira smiled.

"Yes, Bard, here, was just making a pie. That was the explosion." Finny explained with a smile.

Moira raised her eyebrows, "Oh, really?"

Bard rolled his eyes, "If it would have finished baking before Sebastian left…." He trailed off muttering to himself.

Finny laughed, "So Moira!" He beamed at her, "We heard you fell from the sky. Where did you come from?"

Moira blinked at him, "Oh, I…."

"AH, Finny!" Meyrin interrupted, "Do you really think it's okay to ask that…?!"

Finny looked back and Meyrin, "Of course it is, right Moira?" He turned back at Moira.

Moira blinked again, "Um…yes."

Finny beamed, "See Meyrin."

Bard stepped forward, "So where yer from?"

"….I'm…" Moira began. _I can't just tell them. That butler may have figured it out, but he's a demon. These are humans. _

"I…uh. I actually don't know. Sebast- I mean, Michaelis-san found me somewhere and brought me here. I fell asleep and woke up here."

"Really?" The three asked, genuinely surprised.

Moira nodded tentatively.

"Well, that's Sebastian for you," Bard said rubbing the back of his head,

"Yep!" Finny agreed, "Sebastian really is amazing."

"AH!" Meyrin said as she realized something, "Moira-san, you must go back to your room. Sebastian wants us to make sure you stay there."

"Why? I'm sure he wouldn't mind me walking around a bit, or at least staying with you all."

"Eh…well, yes, but we have to do our duties. It's probably better for you to rest. And we don't wanna go against Sebastian." Meyrin replied.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. He'll get angry with us." Finny said.

"Yeah, and an angry Sebastian, ain't a pretty one." Bard chipped in.

_They have so much respect for him. _

"Well, he couldn't get angry at you all. I did this of my own will. I'd simply take the responsibility." Moira replied.

"Yeah, but…!" Finny began.

"You should probably go back to your room anyways. " Meyrin said shoving Moira in that direction. Moira fought a little before realizing that there probably wasn't any more room for arguing and she let it go.

Meyrin bowed before leaving Moira alone in her room.

"Oh dear…" Moira said to herself.

Little did she know, this day had changed her life, her path, and her very existence, forever.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! RemyKeehlJeevas**_

_**PS: I do not own or make profit or sell Twininings products. I just needed a discription for the tea. I do not own the description for the tea. That belongs to the Twinings Tea company on there website. ("Camomile, Honey & Vanilla," ) This is the citing for it. I repeat the description for the tea is not mine. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_

_**RKJ**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: (PLEASE READ): Okay, so I think I've hit a new record of longest time without updating, maybe. I'm so sorry guys. It wasn't even that I was busy, it was just I didn't know what to write. I said this would be the chapter where you find out how Moira works under Ciel. Well it's also short but it's the best I can do right now. I notice even though I'm not a huge fan of this story as it is right now, a lot of people favored it and that's what kind of pushed me. But really, I didn't know how to write the third chapter, it might not even make sense, I don't know. And the other thing was, I started a new anime, so it's really hard to go back and forth between the two. Because you know, when you start a new anime, usually you like it and sort of forget about the one you just watched. I've seen 1 entire anime and started another since I've started this story, but i'll do my best. (Fairy Tail and Naruto by the way) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW. The reviews really help. Even if it's a critique, or you just say, 'Hi, I like your story.' or something like your favorite food or some shit, I don't know. ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW, though. Uh, this chapter is short. Probably the shortest, but it's like a bridge chapter. So I can finally get a move on with the story. Yay! You guys must have been scolding me/ . Like, ' Why hasn't she updated. Oh my god...! I know. I'm sorry. Anyways, please review and please enjoy. xD_**

**_Thanks So Much! I love you guys! ( I MEAN IT)_**

**~RemyKeehlJeevas~**

Chapter 3

Seeing as it was that she couldn't do anything until their master returned, Moira had decided to take a nap.

A couple of hours later, Moira was startled by a knock on the door.

"My lady, we are back now. My master would like to see you," came Sebastian's voice through the door.

Moira stood from the bed and noticed that she had not yet dressed properly. She looked at the pile of dresses that she had not bothered to move.

"I'll be just a minute," she replied to Sebastian.

She looked through thee pile of dresses and picked up a soft pink one. It was floor length with long sleeves, and had white lace in a v shape, from the neck to the waist, on the front and back.

After she was dressed, she went to the door and opened it.

Sebastian greeted her, "Good afternoon, my lady. I will take you to him."

Moira followed silently behind Sebastian, watching him closely, admiring his poise and grace manner. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was a demon, she probably would like him.

_When we reached their master's office, I had to admit that I was expecting someone older._

Sebastian gestured for her to get in.

_But this was a child._

"My lady, I would like to introduce you-"

"Sebastian, I can do it." Ciel stood from his chair, placing his hands behind his back, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, master and heir of the Phantomhive house."

Ciel paused in front of his desk and leaned against it, folding his arms.

It was silent for a moment. Moira couldn't find the words to say anything back. A sudden wave of nervousness washed over her. She studied Ciel. Seeing his eye patch and feeling the aura he gave off, Moira decided that there was more to this boy than that which meets the eye. He couldn't be necessarily underestimated.

"So, I won't beat around the bush, Moira," Ciel began, "Why are you here? What do you want?"

Moira's eyes widened and she gulped. She fumbled wither her hands, "Umm…"

"You're a fallen angel right?"

Moira gasped, "How did you-"

Ciel scoffed, "Sebastian mentioned it. You fell from the sky anyways. You must be."

Moira looked down and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Why are you here?" Ciel repeated.

Moira didn't say anything. Sebastian proceeded to make tea.

"Should I send you away? Put you on the street? Put you in jail? Not many people here would take kindly to a fallen angel."

_Did he know what his butler was?_

"You mean the same way they wouldn't take kindly to a demon?" Moira asked casting a glance at Sebastian.

_Even if he couldn't be underestimated, he was still a child. There was no way I could let him be around this demon. _

Ciel's eyes widened before he smirked. She was a fallen angel, she must have known about demons, "Exactly. But I have use for Sebastian."

'_So he did know._ _Then what's he doing with him? Don't tell me he made a deal._

"So back to my question. Why are you here?"

Moira swallowed before answering, "First of all, I am not yet a fallen angel. I am more of a first stage fallen. I'm still pure but not so much that I can return home. My master, Ashira, sent me down here. He cast me out for a crime I committed that could not just simply be forgiven. What I did is of no importance to you. He told me that if my ways pleased him, I could have my halo back and return to the Holy Kingdom. That is the only reason I'm here. I am not here to cause trouble for anyone."

"And I am to believe that?"

"Really, Phantomhive-san. I'm not."

"What happens if you never get your halo?"

"If my ways do not please Ashira and I do not receive my halo, I will turn into a fallen angel, completely, without restraints or limits. I will not be allowed to return to the kingdom. But, please don't send me away. "

"Why not? If you're just here to get your halo back, it would make more sense to send you to an Abbey."

"Well," Moira though for a second, "Because, this is my first time in the human world. I've only heard stories about it from Ashira. It would be nice to explore and learn about it for myself. If I were sent to an Abbey, I'd have to follow rules and wouldn't be allowed out as much as I'd like. Now that I'm here, I want to take this opportunity."

"Wouldn't that be all the more reason for me to let you go, then?"

"What good would it be to send me out without guidance?"

Ciel considered it for a while, "Fair enough. How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can, please. I won't cause trouble. You have my word, please. I'll do anything," Moira begged. She didn't want to go. Even though she wasn't necessarily on good terms with Sebastian, it might be good for her. She figured that these were people that she could be with until maybe she found a few friends. But Meyrin seemed nice and so did Bard and Finny. She was sure they could help her and tell her a lot about this world.

"Bocchan, may I suggest," Sebastian interrupted, "Maybe we can have some use for her. Helping with running errands and such. One can never have too much help around here. Or even that you might require someone in my absence."

It was silent. After a moment, Ciel consented, "I suppose so." Ciel walked back to his desk and sat down, "Since Sebastian is a bit more knowledgeable about the occult you can be with him. Sebastian, you will watch her, and be sure she does not betray us. She will probably prove useful."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord."

Moira bowed, "Thank you, Phantomhive-san."

Ciel waved his hand, "You are excused. Sebastian."

Sebastian set the tea on Ciel's desk, "Yes."

Moira stood there while Ciel talked with Sebastian. When they were done, Sebastian turned and gave Moira a small smile,  
Right this way, my lady."

Sebastian walked Moira back to her room and explained some of the rules and things of the Phantomhive house.

"And if you have any questions, you may ask me."

Sebastian turned to leave.

"What will be expected of me?" Moira asked.

Sebastian looked at her, "Well, you will be a governess. That is your position at the Phantomhive house. You will be expected to act as a teacher when needed. You will fulfill your duty at the Phantomhive house. You will protect the Phantomhive house and do what needs to be done in aiding the young master when needed. It is often said that, it goes without saying that someone of the Phantomhive house can do this much, whatever that task may be."

"What would I teach? I've never been here."

"Do not worry. You may teach what you've learned here or your holy kingdom. There is a library. The young master likes to read. You may go there, too."

"I suppose," Moira nodded, "Well, I apologize for my behavior earlier. It seems that this will be my home until I leave. Better to make friends than enemies. So I would like to make your acquaintance properly, Mr. Sebastian." Moira extended a hand to him.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow before accepting her apology. He gently took Moira's hand in his and let his lips ghost above her soft skin, " The pleasure is all mine, my lady." With that Sebastian bowed and left.

Once Sebastian was gone, Moira let out the breath she had been holding in, bringing her hand to her chest and staring at the direction where Sebastian left. A strange feeling built in her chest.

"_This is just heart burn, right?"_

**_REVIEW PLEASE! COOKIES AND ICE CREAM FOR EVERYONE! :D_**

**_~RKJ~_**


End file.
